


Döntések

by RunningAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), Blow Jobs, M/M, just a blow job
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gondoltam, megint elkövetek valami apróságot a DILF-ekkel. :) A fic az Anonim Meme ezen kérésére íródott: http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/11528.html?thread=119048#t119048<br/>Köszi az olvasást!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Döntések

– Megmentettem az életed!  
  
– De milyen áron?  
  
– Ez egy wendigo volt – magyarázta Peter Hale, mintha egy ötéves gyereknek tenné, miközben valami rongydarab után nézett, amibe beletörölhetné vértől csöpögő, könyékig szennyes karját, és hosszú, éles, kivont karmait. –Tudod te, mire képesek ezek a vérszomjas bestiák? Nem mondom, hogy az én eddigi életem makulátlan és szűzies volt... ami a vérontást illeti, de... valld be, hogy csak szívességet tettem neked. És mellesleg már nem először. Tar-to-zol nekem.  
  
Chris Argent felhúzta a bal szemöldökét. Peter utálta ezért, mert a vadász ilyenkor unokaöccsére, Derek Hale-re emlékeztette. Kísértetiesen. Mindketten valami furcsa, Peter számára kifacsart logikájú belső becsületkódex szerint vezették az életüket: védjük meg a védteleneket, mentsük meg a rászorulókat, áldozzuk fel az életünket és a testi épségünket a barátainkért, mert a gondoskodás, és a bajtársiasság, és a hősiesség, és a gyengék, és bla és bla és blah...  
  
„Hányinger.”  
  
Peter kicsikart magából egy feszült, hamis, és elsősorban a tizenhat éves, ártatlan lányok illetve fiúk számára tartogatott lefegyverző mosolyt.  
  
– Olyan aranyos vagy, amikor ennyire naivan viselkedsz.  
  
„Balek”, gondolta valójában. „Bár, igaz, hogy egy szexi balek. Miért van az, hogy az idealisták olyan... megkapóan vonzóak? Meg akarod őket vigasztalni, hogy igen, a világ nem mindig csak kegyetlen tud lenni, és igen, vannak nemes célok, amiért érdemes élni. Aztán meg akarod dugni őket. És a legrosszabb az, hogy utána még sajnálod is őket, és marad egy leheletnyi keserű íz a szádban, amikor otthagyod és pofára ejted a szerencsétleneket. Pedig nem kéne. Ettől igazán nem kéne valakinek rosszul éreznie magát.”  
  
Chris megszorította a karját.  
  
Ahhoz képest, hogy csak egy _ember_ volt, és nem roppant erejű _vérfarkas_ , mint Peter, egészen impozáns volt ez a szorítás. Peter nem is bújt ki belőle, pedig könnyűszerrel megtehette volna. Csak nem akarta.  
  
– Elég – mondta Argent fahangon. – Maradjon belőle valami, amiből legalább azonosítani lehet.  
  
– Szóval már nem olyan égbekiáltó tragédia, hogy elpusztítottam egy szegény, tömeggyilkos, vérengző, kannibál szörnyeteget? Azt hittem, nálad az élet védelme mindennél előbbre való.  
  
Megeresztette Chris felé a legnegédesebb gúnyos félmosolyát.  
  
– Én nem vagyok Scott McCall – jegyezte meg Chris egy fanyar mosoly kíséretében. – De jobb lett volna, ha inkább életben marad és bekerül az Eichen ház pincéjébe.  
  
– Fúj. Mindjárt gondolhattam volna. Annyira jellemző ez rátok, vadászokra.  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte Chris még mindig majdnem egészen kifejezéstelen hangon. _Azon a mély, mélabús hangján_.  
  
– Szerény véleményem szerint – amire jól tudom, hogy nem vagy kíváncsi, pedig jobban tennéd, ha az lennél, mert sokat tanulhatnál tőlem – sokkal _emberségesebb_... ó, egek, milyen kifejezést használok! _Emberek_. De nem nagyon jut eszembe találóbb... talán az, hogy _könyörületesebb_. Egy szó, mint száz: nem jobb megölni valakit, mint bezárni egy szűk és sötét helyre, ahol mindenféle gusztustalan kísérleteket végeznek rajta? Nem jobban jár, ha meghal? Őszintén szólva, _mindenki_ jobban járna vele.  
  
– Nem kísérletezett volna vele senki. Egy wendigóval? Minek is? – Argent megint felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Bezártuk volna, hogy ne ártson többet senkinek.  
  
– És a hullaházból hoztatok volna neki rendszeresen uzsonnát, vagy szépen lassan hagytátok volna éhen halni?  
  
Chris Argent nem felelt, csak beütött valami a telefonjába. Peter sejtette, hogy most jön majd a különleges hullaszállító, aki nem kérdezősködik, hogy mi történt, és legfőképpen afelől nem, hogy _kivel_ történt, ami történt, csak szó nélkül felnyalábolja, és már viszi is el a holttestet. Amit aztán majd gondosan elégetnek valahol, és még a hamuját is elássák jó mélyre a föld alá. Peter tudta, milyen érzés megégni – ha nem is teljesen megsemmisülni –, és ismerős volt neki az eltemetés is, noha neki élve kellett megkóstolnia ezt a „finomságot”. Úgy határozottan nem olyan szórakoztató.  
  
Chris leült egy betonkockára, ami a poros, elhagyatott raktárépület padlóján hevert, és arra gondolt, hogy vajon hibát követett-e el. Nem is. Inkább arra, hogy vajon _mekkora_ hibát követtett el, amikor Peter segítségét kérte. Őrült ötlet volt. Ugyanolyan őrült, mint amennyire maga Peter Hale, a gyilkos, pszichopata vérfarkas az. _Elmondhatatlanul_ őrült. De nem igazán volt más választása. Egy wendigo rettenetesen veszélyes, ráadásul Chris – bár ezt nem vallaná be soha, de – valóban nem ismeri őket eléggé. Megtanulta róluk mindazt, amit a bestiáriumból meg lehetett, kért tanácsot más, még nála is tapasztaltabb, öreg, rutinos vadászoktól, ám mégis tartott az ismeretlentől. Beacon Hillsben, mióta csak az eszét tudja, nem járt soha ilyen szörnyeteg. Emberhúson él, ráadásul képtelen is „átszokni” más táplálékra. Chrisnek úgy tűnt, nem is akarnak. _Ezeket_ valóban csak kiirtani érdemes, de mégis szeretett volna egyet elkapni, és elvinni egy biztos helyre, ahol van rá esély, hogy lehet találni valami ellenszert erre a borzadályra. Nem mintha a vérfarkasságra találtak volna eddig; a félbevágáson és elégetésen kívül, persze.  
  
A tenyerébe temette az arcát. Fáradt volt, és hosszú volt ez a nap. Szüksége volt valakinek a segítségére, aki a szaga alapján meg tudja találni a szörnyet, de semmi esetre sem akarta Isaac-et vagy Scottot megkérni arra, hogy ilyesmiben részt vegyen. Egyszerűen túl veszélyesnek tartotta ezt az egész ügyet, és a srácoknak amúgy sem voltak eseménytelenek mostanában a mindennapjaik. Peter viszont kapóra jött, mondhatni ideális választás volt. Abszolút, a velejéig megbízhatatlan persze, de... a szaglására van csak szükség. Lelőni Chris is le tudja a fenevadat.  
  
Arra nem számított, hogy Petert magával ragadja valami ősi, ösztönszerű gyilkolási vágy, és egyszerűen képtelenség lesz leállítani. Az egészben az volt a legfurcsább, hogy a vérfarkas egyszerűen félrelökte Christ, mikor a wendigo a vadásznak rontott. Olyasféleképp lökte félre, mint Derek Hale szokta a védteleneket és gyámoltalanokat, hogy megmentse őket. Szürreális élmény volt. Ráadásul Chris mindennél jobban utált védtelennek látszani. Talán Peter ezért is tette ezt vele. Mindenesetre, ami történt, megtörtént. Az idő kerekét nem lehet visszafordítani.  
  
 _Ha vissza lehetne lépni... ha a folyó sodrását meg lehetne változtatni..._  
  
De miért van az, hogy maga sem tudja eldönteni, hogy meg akarja-e valóban változtatni a múltat. Főleg azt a részét, ami közte és Peter között zajlott. Ha igazán meg akarná változtatni, akkor mégsem Petert hívta volna ide. Noha csak félig-meddig volt ez ürügy, hiszen a wendigók valóban nagyon veszélyesek.  
  
Nézte, ahogy a vérfarkas a sarokban egy csapnál lemossa magáról a vért.  
  
„Megint abban az átkozott v-nyakú pulóverében van. Ha van egyáltalán másmilyen is neki.”  
  
Nem mintha Christ érdekelték volna az izmai, mert igaziból csak Peter farka érdekelte. Vagy leginkább a saját farka Peter szájában. Lefeküdni semmi esetre sem feküdt volna le vele. Ezzel megbecstelenítette volna nemcsak a felesége emlékét, de többé a tükörbe sem tudott volna nyugodt szívvel belenézni. Azért a tükör... néha jobb lenne, ha nem lennének tükrök a világban. Peter is egy tükör volt számára. A szemében látta saját magát, amint kéjtől megrészegülten sóhajtozik. Mindig próbálta tartani magát, nem elárulni, nem kiadni magából hangokat, de képtelen volt rá, mert nem volt ennyire hidegvérű, akármennyire is szerették mások annak csúfolni őt. Főleg Peter.  
  
 _Peter Hale..._  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem csak ezért hívtál ide, Chris. – Peter megállt előtte, a vadász felnézett a vérfarkas önelégült vigyorára és fehér fogaira. Ebben a pillanatban bárhol máshol szívesebben lett volna, mint itt, ezen a lerobbant, magányos helyen.  
  
 _Ahol senki nem láthat minket._  
  
A Takarítók – így hívta Chris magában a hullaszállítókat –, még egy jó félóra múlva fognak csak ideérni. Mégsem fűlt a foga valahogy a halott (vagy nevezzük döglöttnek?) wendigo kéretlen társaságához. És szinte Peter társaságához sem. De csak _szinte_. Elfordította a fejét, hogy ne lássa egyikőjüket sem.  
  
Peter lassan lehajolt, majd térdre ereszkedett előtte. Chris tudta, hogy meg sem próbálja letörölni a képéről azt a _kibaszottul_ sanda, irritáló, mindent tudó mosolyt. Chris azon a véleményen volt, hogy ezt a fajta mosolyt Peter Hale kizárólag neki tartogatta.  
  
A vérfarkas közelebb húzódott hozzá. Chris hátul a saját csípőjéhez emelte a kezét. A pisztolya ott volt. _Mindig_ ott van, könnyen elérhetően, kényelmes közelségben. Pláne, ha Peterrel kell összefutnia. Most is csak öt centire voltak ujjai a markolattól. Ugyanekkora távolságra lehetett Peter arca a farkától, noha még nem bontotta ki Chris nadrágját. A vérfarkas a vastag ruhaanyaghoz ért, karmait már réges-rég behúzta – ha nem így tette volna, Chris már a fegyver csövével csókoltatta volna meg a halántékát.  
  
 _Még soha nem csókolta meg másképp_.  
  
Egyszer mellkason lőtte, de Derek Hale ott volt kéznél, hogy megmentse tékozló bácsikáját.  
  
 _Chris soha nem mentené meg őt_.  
  
Peter megint megmutatta fogai élességét, mielőtt lehúzta volna a vadász farmerjának sliccét. Chris farka megvonaglott.  
  
„Nem kéne, hogy ez tetsszen nekem” – gondolta magában, de már túl késő volt. Hímvesszője már keményen ágaskodott, amikor Peter kínos óvatossággal lefejtette róla a bokszeralsót.  
  
„Még jó, hogy a farkaskór nem terjed nyállal... sem _ondóval_. És Peter már réges-rég nem alfa, hogy meg tudna fertőzni bárkit is.”  
  
Ez az egész csak egy játék volt. Veszélyes játék egy ember és egy csúcsragadozó között, akik egymás karjaiba zuhantak egyszer, és valami perverz, kifacsart, de ősi és elemi erejű, széttéphetetlen vonzalom lett úrrá rajtuk egymás iránt.  
  
Peter nyelve munkához látott. Nyála csíkot hagyott Chris vesszőjén, de még nem érintette meg a makkot. Aztán kínzó lassúsággal végre magába fogadta a vadász péniszét, hogy a férfi újra meg újra megtanulhassa, milyen érzés kiszolgáltatva lenni egy vérfarkas kénye-kedvének.  
  
 _Földöntúli_ érzés volt. Mennyeinek nem nevezte volna, hiszen már nagyon-nagyon rég belérögzült apja és anyja tanítása, hogy ezek a lények csak megvetésre méltók, és ha van valami a halál után, ami hasonlatos a pokolhoz, ezek a fajzatok oda csak _hazamennek_ majd.  
  
Haza... haza... mindjárt... otthon...  
  
 _Otthon_.  
  
 _Véget ért_.  
  
Peter Hale felegyenesedett, és leporolta a nadrágját. Még ki is lyukadt a térdén, s a vérfarkas bosszúsan ciccegett, mikor észrevette.  
  
„Majd vesz egy újat” – gondolta Chris. Nem akart mondani semmit a másik férfinak, mert nem volt mit. Peter öles léptekkel elindult a kijárat irányába, de mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón, hogy eltűnjön az utcai lámpák beszűrődő gyér fényében, egy pillanatra visszafordult, és ránézett a vadászra.  
  
– Ha legközelebb is szükséged lenne rám, tudod, hol találsz meg. – Szája széle halvány, gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, és Chris Argent még mindig gyűlölte ezért a mosolyért, és gyűlölte azért, mert tudta, hogy egy hét sem fog eltelni, és valóban újra fogja hívni a férfit, aki majd nem firtatja, hogy miért kell jönnie, csak megjelenik egy napon a küszöbén, és várja, hogy Chris készen álljon.  
  
  



End file.
